One More
by PONTABEE77
Summary: Agak ngeri, manik Fang melirik. Mendapati mahluk aura lesu bertampang teriplek—Datar, datar sekali. Merinding Fang dibuatnya. Oh Tuhan! bagaimana mungkin bulu kuduk Fang tidak berdiri? Sudah tigapuluh menit lewat dan yang dilakukan si pemuda biru cuman menatap ke arah Fang. Ini jadinya kalau Fang terjebak hujan bersama remaja pantat panci bernama Ice.


_**This fic**_ _ **—**_ _**Owned by me.**_

 _ **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta.**_

 _(Saya cuman pinjam)_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Fic ini mengandung: "OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran. Mohom dimaklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini (?)"_

 _ **Don't like, Don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **( One More )**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fang menghela napas—yang kesebelas sore ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, salahkan nasib yang menakdirkan ia terperangkap hujan. Harusnya, sekarang waktu berguling-gulingnya—bergelung nyaman di dalam setumpuk selimut tebal sambil mengunyah rakus donat hasil jarahan yang ia dapat dari kamar Kaizo.

Tapi apa daya, Tuhan menghukumnya.

Hujan mengguyur sadis, ia terjebak di sekolah. Ditambah payung yang hilang dengan biadabnya, dan—Ah! Jangan lupa, pemuda bermanik biru yang sekarang berdiri malas-malasan di sampingnya.

Agak ngeri, manik Fang melirik. Mendapati mahluk aura lesu bertampang teriplek—Datar, datar sekali. Merinding Fang dibuatnya. Oh Tuhan! bagaimana mungkin bulu kuduk Fang tidak berdiri? Sudah tigapuluh menit lewat dan yang dilakukan si pemuda biru cuman menatap ke arah Fang.

Duh! Fang mati rasa.

Apa Tuhan sedang menurunkan karma? Apa ini yang disebut penebusan dosa? Ah~ Selintas wajah Kaizo dan kemilau tumpukan donat haram menubruk kepala. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak menjarah apapun lagi dari kamar milik sang kakak-tak beradab-nya.

Ice. Kalau ia tidak salah, begitu Gopal selalu memanggil pemuda di sampingnya itu tiap-tiap kali si tampang rata menyeret langkah malas mengunjungi kelas Fang dan si tambun. Wajahnya pucat—makin jadi saat dikombinasikan dengan rambut ikal sewarna tinta cina, sedikit aksen putih juga tak banyak membantu dan malah menambah kesan dingin. Belum lagi ekspresi kaku yang selalu jadi andalan.

Brrrr, ngeri sekali!

Hey-hey-hey bung, jangan salahkan Fang kalau ia sempat mengira jika Ice itu mahluk jejadian yang sering nyempil di kisah-kisah indah semasa SMA. Kalau saja bukan karena kaki Ice yang masih menapak tanah, mana mau ia berdiri sejajar di samping si muka kaku.

Tap-tap-tap

Langkah kaki menapak.

"Ermm, ng-ngapain?" Sumpah mati demi rotan milik bapaknya Gopal! Kebodohan macam apa ini yang sekarang menubruk biji matanya!? Bukan main tololnya saat Fang mendapati Ice yang sudah setengah meter berjalan malas-malasan mengabaikan kucuran hujan yang tumpah ruah di badan. Oho! Jangan lewatkan juga saat kepala sehitam jelaga itu malah menoleh dengan tampang keterlaluan ratanya.

Hey bung, kau pikir kau sedang tersiram sinar matahari atau apa? Kurang lebih begitulah isi pergolakan batin Fang.

"Berjalan?" Dan itulah jawaban gereget yang lolos dari si remaja muka rata. Jangan protes kalau Fang tiba-tiba malah bernafsu mengguling-gulingkan diri di tengah lumpur guyuran hujan, menari gila hingga menjambak habis rambutnya sendiri.

Ewwh.

Menderita sekali rasanya saat Ice malah kembali melanjutkan langkah santainya setelah beberapa menit Fang masih belum sembuh dari sengatan kemirisan hati. Usai memijit dahi, susah payah Fang menghampiri Ice, menggeret si manik biru kembali masuk menuju area kering. Untungnya, yap! Sekali lagi untungnya, Ice tidak memberi perlawanan berarti. Hanya diam, tak bersuara apalagi membantah.

Tunggu dulu. Kok Fang malah berasa lagi ngegeret mayat yah? Ice, jangan bilang kau mati atau sejenisnya. Mana siap Fang masuk bui. Hiiiyy! amit-amit ah!

Melongok sedikit ke belakang, Fang memastikan.

Wajah datar—lembab dan lepek balik menatap.

Fang berdenyut ngeri. Tempurung lutut serasa tak berfungsi, dibarangi dengan getar bulu kuduk yang jingkrak-jingkrak berdiri. Makin lama ditatap, si landak ungu bisa mati berdiri.

Apa salah dan dosa Fang Tuhan!? Tahu-tahu kok nasibnya bisa jadi begini.

Akh! Wajah kaizo dan kemilau warna-warni tumpukan donat haram kembali menghampiri. Awwhhh~ benar juga. Ini kan karma.

Ice dan Fang bukanlah teman dekat sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena si remaja surai belukar hitam itu yang sering bermain bersama Gopal—teman sekelas Fang—mana mungkin ia akan mengenal atau mungkin sekedar tahu nama mahluk pemilik tampang minta ditabok satu itu. Dan sekarang lihat dia! Lihat hal nista apa yang sekarang ia lakukan. Lihat!

Duduk berhadapan di dalam kelas kosong dengan Ice yang telanjang sebagian. Bruuuhhh! Nasib macam apa ini!?

Sinting sekali.

Salahkan kebodohan Ice yang membuat seragam tipisnya babak belur terkeroyok hujan, mana mungkin ada manusia yang akan baik-baik saja kalau mengenakan pakaian basah begitu. Tidak-tidak Fang tidak bodoh, apalagi idiot sampai berpikir kalau seragam yang basah itu baik dipakai saat menunggu hujan reda.

Tapi hey! Bung, bukan berarti Ice harus bertelanjang dada macam ini saat beberapa menit lalu Fang menyarankan ia untuk melepas seragamnya. Kalau begini, sama saja akhirnya jika ia masih terpapar udara dingin. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan otak remaja ini? Kemasukan air kah?

Agak soak sepertinya.

"Apa—" Susah payah Fang membasahi tenggorakan yang kering, lantaran gugup dan panik secara serentak menimpukinya. "Apa kau tidak punya baju ganti a-atau, atau sejenisnya." Bah! Ia tergagap!

"Tidak."

Datar.

"Baju olahraga?"

"Tidak ada jam olahraga."

Datar.

"H-handuk?"

"Hilang."

Datar—datar dan nista.

Fang kehabisan kata-kata. Panik sendiri harus bersikap bagaimana.

Manik biru sedingin es menatap lewat celah hitam rambut yang tergerai basah dari dahi, membuat yang jadi pusat perhatian gelabakan menampakan pipi seranum tomat. Kalau ditatap lebih lama bisa-bisa jadi tomat busuk nih!

Jadi, dengan maksud memecah kecanggungan, buru-buru Fang melepas jaket kesayangan dari badan. Merentangkannya di atas bahu polos Ice. "P-pakai saja." Ucapnya saat mendapati reaksi kecil dari getar halus pada ujung bahu remaja biru.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kubilang pakai saja." Sambar Fang, cepat. Mengalihkan pandangan menatap kaca jendela yang dengan lebar menampilkan guyuran hujan. "K-kalau kau sakit, kau sendiri yang bakal repot." Wajah memanas, napas tertahan—Gugup.

"Aku tidak pernah sakit."

Heh! Sombong sekali!

"Acchhoo!"

"Haaa, jarang sakit ya."

Tadinya Fang ingin mengejek lebih lama, tapi ia malah tersedak ludah kagetnya sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan kawan, coba saja lihat semburat tipis yang sekarang menghiasi sepasang pipi pucat Ice.

Wow-wow-wow ada apa ini!? Kegilaan macam apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa tiba-tiba si biru malah terlihat manis sekali?

Eh?

Tunggu dulu. Seingat Fang, dirinya adalah lelaki tampan dan berani yang seratus persen terjamin kenormalan otaknya. Tapi—

Debabaran apa ini?

Dub, dub, dub. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Ekhem," Menetralkan suara, susah payah Fang menahan hawa panas di pipi. "Sepertinya, kau kena flu."

"Tidak mungkin."

Ngotot banget sih!

"Kau kedinginan hey! Sini, pakai jaket itu dengan benar." Sedikit kesal, buru-buru Fang menggeser maju kursinya. Meraih jaket dengan tatapan memaksa, memerintah tanpa suara. Usai memasang rapat jaket, tangan Fang mengacak rambut pekat Ice. Berniat mengeringkan dengan sederhana, saat pergelangngan tangannya malah ditahan oleh jemari pucat. Dingin meyambar.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa gila." Bisik Ice, lirih. Menatap dalam manik violet gelap milik Fang. Sebelum menyeret kursi mendekat maju, hingga ujung lutut saling bertubrukan dari balik kain seragam. Bergesek pelan, menimbulkan gelenyar geli sampai ujung kepala.

Anehnya, Fang malah suka.

Dasi Fang ditarik, kencang mencekik. Tengkuk diraih, membuat si violet gelabakkan menubruk dada bidang Ice. Fang bingung, bingung sekali. Antara harus merasa panas atau dingin, saat wajah Ice malah mendarat sempurna pada ceruk lehernya. Merengkuh rapat, makin menarik tubuh Fang yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sebentar saja." Bisik Ice, serak. "Aku belum akan melakukan apa-apa kok."

Belum.

Fang memucat. Komat-kamit berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga saja Ice tidak sedang kesurupan jin tomang legendaris penghuni sekolah yang sering diceritakan Gopal dan Iwan dengan tampang bukan main horrornya. Bah! Kok jadi ngeri begini.

"Padahal tadinya, aku berusaha menghindarimu." Ucap Ice, terdengar putus asa. "Tapi kau malah menyeretku ke sini."

Nah loh! Ice mulai ngoceh lagi, beneran kesurupan nih!

Gerak sana-gerak sini, toleh kanan-toleh kiri. Susah payah Fang menerapkan semua tehnik pelepasan diri ala-ala ninja serial animasi. Tapi rengkuhan lengan Ice terlalu strategis untuk diakali. Apa daya Fang yang bahkan makan siangpun ia lupa beli, mana mungkin ada tambahan tenaga untuk kabur dari si remaja kesambet dedemit satu ini. Khe! Salah-salah ia bisa diamuk berkali-kali.

"Ku pikir, selama ini kau membenciku."

Tunggu dulu. Ice bilang apa? Fang membencinya?

Apa ini? Pemikiran nyeleneh macam apa itu?

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Ice mendongak, terlalu cepat hingga beberapa helai surai tinta menggesek wajah si violet. Bau mint menguar, mengudara lemah di bawah hidung. Sepasang pipi pucat bersemu terang dari ceruk leher Fang. Menatap dengan wajah sayu minim ekspresi, beberapa kali ia mengeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang bilang." Sekali lagi menekan wajah pada kulit si remaja landak.

Fang harus apa dengan jawaban menggantung begitu itu hey! Bisa kuota bicaramu jangan irit macam itu nak, mana paham ia dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dicacah serumit ini.

"Tapi tiap aku ke kelasmu kau selalu mengabaikanku."

"E-eh?" Fang gelabakan. Bukan main panik sendiri. Pasalnya, ia yang memang tidak pernah dekat dengan Ice mana mungkin tiba-tiba sok akrab dengan si remaja biru tiap ia mampir ke kelas Fang untuk bertemu Gopal kan? Kan? Kan?

Ia tidak salah kan?

Pelukan mengerat, membuat Fang susah bernapas. Di bahunya, Ice menggesekkan pipi berkali-kali kemudian mengendus. Menyesap dalam aroma khas milik Fang, detik berikutnya manik biru mengerling datar. Kalau diamati, rasanya Fang sedang dipeluk oleh seekor beruang kutub. Panas dan dingin jadi satu. Debar membaur bersama napas, berdenging rendah di ujung telinga. Gesekan pada bahu menguat.

Fang merinding. Entah itu oleh sensasi kulit pipi Ice yang menggesek bahunya atau mungkin malah karena aura beruang kutub yang baru saja diterima. Yang pasti, saat ini lutut Fang mati rasa. Lemas sekali rasanya. Desahan panas menyapu bahu, gerakan kecil dari Ice lumayan mencubit hasrat aneh dalam diri Fang.

"Bagaimana ini Fang." Gumam Ice, lirih. Terdengar pekat dan manis di telinga Fang yang menghangat. "Sepertinya—

.

.

"—aku menyukaimu."

Dan baru saja, Fang merasa rohnya di tarik keluar meninggalkan raga. Boleh Fang pingsan sekarang Tuhan? Atau pura-pura mati mungkin?

"Tapi-tapi. . .tapi aku kan—" Wajah merona, "—laki-laki." suara menggumam pelan.

"Terus?"

GLEK!

Datar. Lagi-lagi wajah datar dengan tanggapan gereget lainnya. Ah, terkutuklah jin tomang yang sudah merasuki mahluk _absurd_ macam Ice! Dan terkutuklah juga dirinya yang berdebar tunggang-langgang bak bison betina yang kesurupan!

Manik biru menatap tenang, mendekat perlahan dengan gerakan yang bukan main halusnya. Fang harus apa? Terlebih saat wajah Ice makin bergerak maju mendekat, Fang harus apa? Atau saat jemari Ice yang mendorong tengkuknya untuk ikut bergerak maju, Fang harus apa? Saat napas hangat Ice yang menyapu ujung pipinya, Fang harus apa?

Ketika ujung bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan Fang juga harus ap—

"Achhoo!"

Ice mengerjap. Beberapa kali berkedip cepat. Menatap datar wajah Fang, meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang mulai menjalari sepasang pipi pucatnya. Malu-malu, kepala berbelok arah. Menatap tak fokus tirai jendela yang melambai gemulai, menghindar dari bercak kaget pada wajah halus Fang.

"Nah! Kau benar-benar kena flu."

Ice menoleh, memamerkan wajah minim ekspresi, "Kata sia—Achhoo!" Kemudian merona lagi. bergeser sedikit, si biru bergerak mundur. Melepas kaitan lengan pada leher dan pinggang Fang, sebelum berdiri, kemudian meraih tasnya yang lembab sebagian.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Fang, bingung.

"Pulang."

What the hell!?

Ada apa dengan manusia tampang pantat panci satu ini!? Setelah sukses membuat jantung Fang jumpalitan, ia malah dengan santai berkata ingin pulang saat hujan di luar sedang menggila. Bah! Jangan bercanda!

"Di luar masih hujan."

"Hn, memang." Langkah malas menyeberangi kelas, mengabaikan Fang yang meradang heran.

Fang menganga, bukan main paniknya. Cepat-cepat berdiri, menarik ujung keliman jaket longgar. "Tapi—"

Manik biru balik menatap sayu, semburat kemerahan merambat manis."Aku tidak mau mengganggumu—Maaf."

"Ini masih hujan." Balas Fang. "Ada apa dengan mu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kepala Ice lagi-lagi menghindar dari tatapan si remaja rambut landak. Fang tidak bodoh, paling tidak otaknya tidak sesoak Gopal atau segesrek Iwan untuk gagal memahami situasi saat ini. Ia tahu, Ice sedang malu. Rona ranum pada ujung-ujung telinga Ice sudah cukup jadi bukti—Tidak mesti harus diberitahu berulang kali, secara logika Fang sudah mengerti.

Sekilas insiden ciuman gagal menghampiri, disusul dengan wajah datar Ice yang menekuk menahan semburat malu.

Ck! Beruang kutub satu ini!

Fang gemas. Berpikir nekat sambil terus melangkah makin rapat. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah—Hingga ujung sepatu saling berbenturan. Meraih tengkuk pucat, menyentuh helai surai tinta yang tergerai basah. Meremas lembut, sebelum akhirnya menyeret kepala Ice mendekat.

'Cup!'

Kecupan singkat, manis dan basah. Mendarat sesaat pada bibir Ice yang nyaris bersemu biru—memucat dingin. Kemudian lepas. Menyisakan napas yang tercekat. Wajah yang memanas, berbarangan dengan telinga yang berdenging sengau.

Beberapa detik, manik biru melebar—Kemudian, memandang antusias wajah Fang yang ikut-ikutan bersemu.

"B-boleh minta sekali lagi?"

Fang terbatuk, tertohok kaget oleh jemari Ice yang kini merambati pinggannya. Entah sudah sepanas apa wajah dan telinganya, saat mati-matian ia membalas tatapan berbinar dari wajah datar si remaja biru. "A-asal kau mau mendengarkan apa kataku."

Udara mendingin, membawa tiupan kaku angin. Menghentak pelan melalui celah-celah jendela kelas yang tak tertutup rapat, mengacak pelan surai tinta. Anggukan samar nampak, sejalan dengan dua kepala berlainan warna yang mendekat makin rapat.

Pintu kelas diraih—Digeser menutup, rapat. Rapat sekali. Hingga bunyi klik tanda kunci yang diputar menggema kering merambati dinding-dinding koridor, tertelan kencangnya guyuran hujan yang makin jadi. Menyamarkan semua hal. Membenamkan semua deru napas, hingga suara lirih yang berkali-kali berulang dengan kalimat yang selalu sama tiap menitnya,

"Sekali lagi. . ."

.

.

"Sekali lagi. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

"—lagi."

"T-tapi—hujannya sudah berhenti."

"Sekali lagi."

"Tapi kan—"

'Cup-cup-cup-cup."

"H-hey—"

'Cup-cup-cup."

"Ice—"

'Cuppppp—'

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN :**

 **Iyah udah ampe sini aja XD**

 **Ugyaaa! Ini dia fic abal lainnya dari seekor author yang diragukan kewarasannya. Makasih banyak buat semua yang sudah susah payah membaca, mereview, dan mengapresiasi semua fic author yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ahh, padahal author pengen banget nulis fic sinting lebih banyak lagi dan berkeliaran nikmatin fic-fic keren dari author-author kece lainyang ada di fandom ini. (T-T) Tapi apa daya, ujian di depan mata dan bagusnya tugas malah berhamburan tiap hari dengan biadabnya.**

 **Ewwhh.**

 **Ah! Mungkin juga fic abal ini malah tercipta dari efek kegilaan semua tumpukan tugas author. Bruuhhh, yaudah lah yah. Toh pas baca semua review yang nyempil di fic-fic author, rasanya author sarap satu ini bahagia pengen loncat-loncat gimana gitu XD**

 **Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yg udah nyempetin buat ngereview. Wuv ya all!**

 **Ngomong-ngomong maap kalo ada yang keselek typo, muntah darah, atau mungkin sampai ada yang kejang-kejang gila.**

 **Akhir bacot,**

 **Review?**


End file.
